


Interlúdio, ou a fita

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Um momento de paz.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 2





	Interlúdio, ou a fita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude, or the tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824992) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Eleanor traçou a testa de Chidi com a ponta dos dedos, delicadamente, para não o acordar. Havia algo mágico em o ver assim, não só dormindo, mas em paz, sem uma ruga, nenhuma linha de estresse marcando seu rosto.

Dessa vez, ela podia acreditar que ele estava em paz.

Eles estavam longe de estarem em segurança, e ainda tinham seus amigos para pensar, mas por alguns momentos isso não importaria. Ainda tinham um tempo para respirar antes que tivessem que fazer alguma coisa, antes que a luta por suas almas imortais tivesse que continuar.

Mas eles se amavam, e nenhum deles já teve mais certeza de alguma coisa. Seu amor era maior do que suas dúvidas e traumas, maior do que suas paredes e inseguranças.

Eles estavam juntos agora, e o que quer que acontecesse, poderiam encarar. Poriam encarar qualquer coisa, desde que tivessem um ao outro.


End file.
